Streitkräftebasis
http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/Bundeswehr%20ranks/StreitkrftebasisLogo.png Streitkräftebasis logo The Streitkräftebasis (Joint Support Service, SKB) is a branch of the German Bundeswehr established in October 2000 as a result of major reforms of the German Bundeswehr. It handles various logistics and organisational tasks of the German Armed Forces. It adds a fifth service-like organization to the four other major branches of the Bundeswehr, the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Medical Service. Unlike the roughly comparable British Defence Logistics Organisation and the Australian DOD's Support Command Australia, however, Germany's current military environment has led to a number of combat-associated commands being allotted to it. Principally these are the residual German territorial defence structure embodied in the four Wehrbereichskommandos, or Military District Commands, and the national supervision of German military operations 'out of area', performed by the Einsatzführungskommando, usually translated as Bundeswehr Operations Command, which is headquartered at Potsdam. It was formed on the basis of the former IV (GE) Korps. Most of the remaining elements of the SKB have been reassigned from the Central Military Agencies of the Bundeswehr, encompassing a wide range of logistics agencies, schools, and other support units. Germany is divided into four Wehrbereichskommandos (Military District Command). Each Military District Command controls several Landeskommandos (Land Command) due to the federal structure of Germany. Previously this function was carried out by the Verteidigungsbezirkskommandos (VBKs) or Military Region commands (literally 'Defence District Commands'. These command authorities are in charge of all military facilities in their area of responsibility, and additionally of several supporting regiments. The top command authorities are the Streitkräfteunterstützungskommando (Joint Support Command) which is in charge of numerous of command and control roles. The Streitkräfteamt (Armed Forces Office) directs all schools, training and research centres, the Military Counterintelligence Service (MAD), and the Armed Forces higher academies and universities. =Units= *Vice Chief of Staff, Bundeswehr and Chief of Staff of the Joint Support Service (Currently: Vice Admiral Wolfram Kühn) *Bundeswehr Operations Command *Joint Support Command **Bundeswehr Logistics Centre **Bundeswehr Logistics Office **Bundeswehr Geoinformation Office **Bundeswehr Military Intelligence Centre **German element, CIMIC Centre of Excellence **Psychological Operations Centre (Zentrum Operative Information - ZOpInfo) **Psychological Operations Battalion 950 *Strategic Reconnaissance Command **Bundeswehr SIGINT Technical Analysis Centre **Signal Sectors **Strategic Reconnaissance School **Electronic Warfare Battalions *1st Military District Command (Coast) and Land Command of Schleswig-Holstein **Land Command, Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg **Land Command, Free and Hanseatic City of Bremen **Land Command, Lower Saxony **Land Command, Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania **Major training areas **Bundeswehr Military Police **Military District Band **CIMIC Centre **Military Police Battalion 151 **Military Police Battalion 152 **Logistics Regiment 17 **Logistics Brigade 1 *2nd Military District Command and Land Command of Rhineland-Palatinate **Land Command, Hesse **Land Command, North-Rhine Westphalia **Land Command, Saarland **Major training areas **Military Police Battalion 251 **Military Police Battalion 252 **Command Support Regiment 28 **Command Support Regiment 29 *3rd Military District Command and Land Command of Thuringia **Land Command, Brandenburg **Land Command, Saxony-Anhalt **Land Command, Saxony **Garrison Command, Berlin **3rd Military District Band **Military Police Battalion 351 **Military Police Battalion 352 **Wachbataillon (Wachbataillon beim Bundesministerium der Verteidigung (Guard battalion at the Federal Ministry of Defence)) **Command Support Regiment 38 4th Military District Command and Land Command of Bavaria **Land Command Baden-Württemberg **Major training areas **Mountain Infantry Band **Military Police Battalion 451 **Military Police Battalion 452 **Bundeswehr Explosive Ordnance Disposal Centre **38th Command Support Regiment **Logistics Regiment 46 **Logistics Regiment 47 *Joint Command, Special Operations *Response Forces Operations Command *Armed Forces Office **Bundeswehr Transformation Centre **Leadership Development and Civic Education Centre **Bundeswehr Verification Centre **Bundeswehr Academy for Information and Communication **Bundeswehr Institute of Social Sciences **Bundeswehr Logistics School **German Armed Forces Military History Research Office / Military History Research Institute **Bundeswehr Military Police and Headquarters Service School **German Armed Forces Command, United States and Canada **Bundeswehr Sports School **German elements in multinational headquarters/agencies **Joint Band of the Bundeswehr **Big Band of the Bundeswehr **Military Attaché Offices **Bundeswehr School of Dog Handling **Infrastructure Staffs **Military elements in the Bundeswehr Universities (Hamburg / Munich) *Bundeswehr Personnel Office *Bundeswehr Enlisted Personnel Office *Federal College for Security Studies *Office for Military Studies Category:Bundeswehr